Em nossos braços
by Lil's B
Summary: E agora?O que aontece quando os protagonistas finalmente se encontram?E se por acaso os sentimentos forem revelados nesse epoca de guerra?O que fazer se eles não conseguirem se controlar?Simplesmente se deixar levar...Ou dizer não ao amor?[SSxHpxDM]


**Aviso**: **_Essa fanfiction é yaoi/ SLASH, relacionamentos homossexuais e possivelmente sexo explicito se você não gosta não leia, pois não vou tolerar reclamações quanto a isso.  
Obrigada._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como posso traduzir isso para simples e superficiais palavras?Como posso descrevê-los?Logo a eles que são assim extremamente perfeitos?Como posso...Mas como posso?

Eram perguntas estúpidas, sim estúpidas e desesperadas que rondavam a enigmática mente o ex-professor de poções.Perguntas sem respostas, na verdade tinha sim para algumas, mas...Não era tão simples assim.Na verdade nunca o seria, nem em seus sonhos conseguia fazer o fazer.E naquela altura do campeonato...O que importava?

Severus sorriu com amargura enquanto encava sua própria imagem destorcida pelo precário espelho que se encontrava a sua frente.Na verdade sua verdadeira imagem deveria ser assim, destorcida, feia, terrivelmente repulsiva a todos.Mas não queria que o fosse, por mais que...

O som que se ouviu, não mais que um guincho nunca poderia ser considerado um risinho, por mais que o fosse.Um som abafado e amargo.

Bem...O que ele queria afinal?Voltar a traz?Não, não era tolo.Sabia que isso era impossível.Para ele e para o belo garoto de cabelos platinados que dormia na cama, que se encontrava no cômodo ao lado.

Saiu do banheiro a passos lentos, cansados, com a mesma expressão vazia de sempre.Não, na verdade não a de sempre, mas pelo menos a dos últimos horríveis e cansativos dias que se seguiam

Que se arrastavam.

Jogou-se na desgastada poltrona o mais silencioso que conseguiu, e apoiou seus cotovelos em suas pernas curvando-se, e passou a observar pela primeira vez em tanto tempo que passara ali, o quartinho em que era obrigado a viver juntamente com o garoto.

Era pequeno e malcheiroso.Em seu pouco espaço estava espalhada, uma cama que poderia ser considerada grande se fosse para uma pessoa dormir, um criado mudo em madeira meio corroída e desgastada, um pequeno armário manco que cabiam todas as roupas deles e ainda sobrava espaço, um tapete desses bem baratos e felpudos e um pouco rasgado e velho...E a poltrona mal cuidada e semidestruída em que estava sentado, não que a cama fosse melhor que isso...E tinha ainda o banheiro, com uma pia, que mau saia água limpa, um espelhinho precário que destorcia as imagens, o sanitário que não estava funcionando, bem ele estava completamente destruído e o chuveiro que parecia ter vida própria funcionando quando bem entendia.  
Ah!E claro...Tinham as velas que iluminavam o quarto quando ficava escuro demais para enxergar.

Seu olhar foi atraído pelo pequeno movimento que vinha da cama, e conseqüentemente ao garoto.Levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas como sempre fazia para seus alunos quando dava aula e em resposta a única coisa que recebeu foi um sorriso do garoto que para sua surpresa estava acordado, olhando apara ele.

- _Bom dia..._

Disse o menino baixinho mais por educação do que por vontade própria e desviou o olhar.Ele sempre fazia isso...Nunca mais sustentara um olhar seus depois que saíram de Hogwarts.Nem falava muito, e muito menos comia direito.Sorriu de forma meio amarga com aquilo.Não que a comida fosse essas coisas...Bem ate os Weasley's deviam comer melhor do que aquilo que era trazido para eles.Bem para ele na verdade já que a comida era somente para uma pessoa comer, comer bem mas mesmo assim...

Ele claro dava a comida para o garoto, já que aquele tipo de coisa não o satisfazia mais...E o que iria satisfazê-lo era algo que estava completamente fora de seu alcance, nem agora que isso lhe era permitido..._Nem agora.  
_

Continua...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ta ai o primeiro capitulo!  
Não sei bem com que freqüência vou atualizar, mas não se preocupem que eu não irei abandoná-la tão cedo.E eu sei que o capitulo ta pequeno mas eu juro que os próximos vão ser maiores!  
E quando as reviews...Deixem ate para falar que o epílogo ficou péssimo ok?_**

**No próximo capitulo:**

_"Não e´ tão simples assim"  
_

_**Disse olhando para o garoto agora desperto, que lhe encarava friamente, não que isso fosse novidade, mas fazia meses que ele não o encarava daquela maneira.**_

"E por que não é? E dessa vez não me venha com outra desculpa completamente patética e melodramática que você sempre me da!Eu não tenho mais cinco anos eu não quero ser tratado como criança!"  


_**Berrava ele enquanto chegava mais perto da enorme poltrona em que estava sentado sem se importar em serem ouvidos pelos outros habitantes do forte.**_

"Bem, se você não é mais criança, pelo menos tente não agir como tal..."

Sibilou lançando um olhar cortante ao garoto, que por ironia era ainda pouco mais que uma criança, enquanto avançava ate ele coma postura de sempre como se eles ainda estivessem na escola e ele não pascesse de um dos alunos.  


"_**E você só vai saber quando eu quiser'. **_


End file.
